


Love Is In The Air [HQ!!]

by itadakinou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, Unrequited Love, will add more characters to the list no worries!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadakinou/pseuds/itadakinou
Summary: Reader insert collection for Haikyuu!! ☁





	1. Surprises [Mystery Haikyuu Boy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Mystery Karasuno boy

[L/N] [F/N] was known as Karasuno's girl of surprises. She was the biggest mystery that every student who knew her simply tried to uncover.

Who was she? Where was she from? Why was she so intellegent? So beautiful yet without a lover?

Her whole being rattled the minds of her schoolmates. Despite 1 and a half years going since she attended Karasuno, not a single soul has managed to answer any one of her mysteries.

Strangely enough, however, she was the most unathletic, clumsy student of all who attended Karasuno. What was strange was that she loved to hang around one of the gymnasiums that regularly housed the activities for Karasuno's boy's volleyball team.

Everytime they would spot her around the gym, anonymous notes; almost like witness reports, would go up on bulletin boards scattered around the school grounds that detailed how they once again spotted [F/N] watching the boy's volleyball team with a sparkle in her eyes.

Of course, speculations of her having feelings for a member of the team were the first of the rumors to come up, and this flustered the boy's volleyball team.

Students flocked to the five 2nd years who were in the team (as she was also a 2nd year) and they tried to solve as to which one of them she may have had feelings for since it was the most likely as she shared classes with each of the five of them.

They liked to argue that the choice could well be Nishinoya or Tanaka, as they were the two who stood out the most. Barely anybody payed attention to the other three (sadly).

——————  
The bells rang for dismissal, and it was time for students to go and attend their respectful clubs.

[F/N] looked around at the students pouring out of class, waiting for her opportunity to be alone. Once she was, she grabbed her bag, left a note at the desk of her lover for him to see tomorrow morning and proceeded to head over to Karasuno's practice.

The sliding doors were left with a slight gap so that she could see perfectly inside the gym without having to step foot in it. Presumably he had done this for her.

Her eyes immediately searched for his figure, smiling upon finding him. He stood a little ways away from the actual court, pulling up his shirt to his face to wipe some sweat, revealing his abdomen. She'd shyly covered her eyes as she felt the heat in her cheeks. Oh, how handsome he was in her eyes.

He ruffled his damp hair and looked over at where she was, his eyes meeting hers. He blew a kiss from afar and sent a wink over in her direction, at which she'd adorably received with a gorgeous smile and tinted cheeks.

She could make out "same place, 10 minutes" from his lips before he turned his attention back to his teammates for practice. As instructed, [F/N] made her way to their usual meeting place, excited to see her lover.

——————  
She ran her hands through his dark mane with haste as she gasped for air, his arms tightening their grip around her waist.

Gently grabbing her bottom, he wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to pin her against the wall, his lips searching for her own in the darkness; the heat of the kiss making him dizzy with excitement.

He'd been waiting all day just to do this. Goodness, with how adorable she'd been in class today, passing him notes of admiration. How adorable she'd been at the gym earlier, flustered at his sweaty figure. How adorable she'd been, sitting on the mats in the supplies room, waiting for his arrival.

Her soft lips, wonderful girly scent and everything else about her drove him insane. How lucky must he have been to manage to have her as his lover?

The late afternoon bell rang from afar, indicating it was 6:30. Takeda-sensei, Ukai-san and any other students or school personel have probably left school premises by now, indicating it was safe for the two of them to walk home together.

Sighing with disappointment as she pulled away from his kiss, [F/N] tapped his shoulder and indicated for him to put her down again. He gently lifted his girlfriend off the wall and back onto the ground again. 

[F/N] tried to fix her disheveled hair as best she could and also her boyfriend's uniform and face, smothered in marks from her tinted lip gloss.

They looked at the time and took a deep breath as they opened the door to expect freedom...

Only to find Tanaka, Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Karasuno's freak duo, gaping at the couple who were clearly participating in inappropriate business based on their appearances and the leftover tension in the air.

"Oi... [F/N] and..."

Asahi's face turned red from embarassment, turning away from the couple upon the thought of what they'd been doing just moments before.

Kageyama stood confused beside an utterly shocked Hinata and Tanaka.

And lastly, Daichi and Suga stood, eyes blinking in amazement at their discovery of this couple.

"Why... why Ennoshita?!"

Chikara wrapped an arm around [F/N]'s shoulder, whispering an embarassed "busted~" in her ears before planting a kiss on her cheek.

[F/N] tucked her hair behind her ears, embarassed about being discovered. Nonetheless, she mustered the courage to bow deeply and mumble "ごめんなさい" as she snuggled to her boyfriend.


	2. Lame [Tsukishima Kei]

[F/N] stood on her toes, pushing rows upon rows of books neatly into their rightful shelves whilst carrying a basket that was full of them. She fixed her glasses, tucking her [h/c] hair behind her ear and repeating the process.

To her far right sat Tsukishima Kei, the four-eyed tall blond boy from her class. He thought it was lame. Lame how she occupied his thoughts way too often. Lame how her perfume would make him flustered when he thought that was impossible. Lame how she seemed to be in a whole different league than everyone else.

His gaze occasionally shifted to her figure reaching over here and there. The sight of her tucking her hair behind her ear even delivered a foreign feeling that irked him. A long exhale exited his nostrils as he flipped the umpteenth page of a book he was never even paying attention to from the start.

He slammed the book shut, along with his hands as he arose from his seat, walking away and towards the counter. On the way to there, his eyes briefly met hers, which made his heart skip a beat. And he knew then that he had to hurry up and get out of there or he'd be in much bigger danger.

Dropping the book on the counter and signing off, he took short strides, quick steps out of the library, all the while holding his breath. But he wasn't even that far off from the library when suddenly, she called out his name. His eyes widened and he froze on the spot. He didn't even know she was aware of who he was. He turned his head a little to side, just enough to be able to see her from his peripheral vision.

"You seem to have left your headphones."

And sure enough, they were his. The classic white Somy pair that he's had for forever. He refused to move, or even acknowledge that his belonging was in her possession. That ultimately gave her no choice as she slowly made her way to him. She held out the headphones, examining his face.

He swallowed, and swallowed hard as he took the pair from her, nodding as a farewell and walking away at a brisk pace once again.

He brought a hand to his face and felt just how hot his cheeks were. He hoped she never saw it, he hoped she never sensed it. Tsukishima Kei cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.

It was lame. Really lame.

It was lame that this young lady drove him crazy, when nobody was ever supposed to.


	3. Coward [Iwaizumi Hajime]

"Iwa-chan, she's not going to be available forever, you know?" Tōru mumbled, his chin resting on his palm as he furrowed his brows in irritation at his behavior.

And yet, he only continued to quickly press on the controller's buttons, his eyes glued to the screen.

The other brunet pouted, crossing his arms and blocking his line of view with his tall figure.

"I~w~a--c~h~a~n~"

He moved his head to the side to see behind Tōru, still clicking away.

Huffing, Tōru took his phone, opened up a photo and shoved it in his face.

"Look, Iwa-chan!" He stubbornly waved the phone at his face to remind him of the huge mistake he was commiting.

"THEY'RE T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R!"

Hajime then finally stopped. He quickly hit the pause button, tearing his headphones away from his ears. Carefully taking the phone, he looked at the screen.

There you were, smiling cheek-to-cheek with that guy. His blood boiled and he heaved a long sigh, leaning back on his leather chair.

He was a coward, and he knew that. Yeah, sure, he was the honorable ace, great rolemodel, blah, blah, blah. But... when it came to matters involving you, he was pretty much facing his biggest fears.

He contemplated on whether to call you, see you in person or just... sit here and let you go.

God, everyone knew how you two felt about each other. You two as a couple had so much history that it was evident you two were still holding onto the hopes of being back in each other's arms.

And so be it.

He arose from his seat, grabbing his varsity jacket and his phone and jogging out of his house.

He had to see you. He was a coward, but, atleast he could try.

He quickly tapped around at his phone and called your number.

2, 4, 7 times, and no answer. Straight to your voicemail as if to keep him out.

Fed up, he bent down to tie his shoes properly and ran as fast as he could. He didn't even have to look. With the hundreds, maybe even thousands of times he'd been to your house, he simply knew it by memory now.

And with his arrival, there you were, sitting on the front porch wearing gloves with a red nose.

Taking a moment to adore and chuckle at the sight, he slowly walked up the front steps, making sure you noticed his every move. And surely, you did.

As he now stood in front of you, he kneeled, catching his breath.

"I know I'm a coward. But not him, please. It can just be me. Like it's always been."

Your eyes widened in surprise, like it was such a miracle to hear such a thing from him.

But... you couldn't help but be swayed as he gazed at you with such sincerity and weakness.

This was not the Iwaizumi Hajime that everyone knew. It was the Iwaizumi Hajime that was exclusively yours. The Iwaizumi you will always love. Dishonestly adorable and incredibly loving and caring.

"Would it be selfish of me at all to say yes?"

Pursing your lips as if afraid that he might nod or say yes in return, he simply leaned over, softly pressing his lips against yours.

"Tch. Let's be selfish together."


	4. Patience [Oikawa Tooru]

The beautiful Tuesday sunlight peeked through [Name]'s blinds, taking her out of her deep slumber.

She groaned and rolled to her side to be greeted by quite a wonderful sight: none other than the face of her dear boyfriend, Tōru.

Today was surely going to be no different than any other day with him spending most of his time on volleyball. A couple months ago, she had reconciled with her good old childhood bestfriends Tōru and Hajime to catch up on the year she wasn't present as she had to move to a foreign country for a year due to personal family business. She was torn away from her good friends.

After a lot of catching up, the same old feelings of affection for Tōru resurfaced within [Name]. She couldn't help it. Not only was he one of the people she'd grown up with, but he was also the one to claim some of her firsts.

He was her first crush.

Her first kiss in 1st year middle school when Tōru gave her a "treat" for acing a test.

Her first "date" in 2nd year middle school when she got really upset about not getting to go to a field trip and Tōru took her to the park and spent an entire day with her.

No matter what problem it had been, Tōru was always glad to help.

But recently, there's been a lot of big changes. Suddenly he's one of the top aces in the prefecture, he's popular with people (especially females) and he's a terrifying and renowned player overall.

She felt he was completely out of her league. She'd also heard about the rumor about his previous girlfriend who broke it off with him because he was "too obsessed with volleyball".

But, as someone who has seen him in the past and his passion for volleyball even when he was young, that was something that would never be a bother to her.

Now, he was her boyfriend. He happily spent the previous monday night over at her place due to it being a day off.

Then, as if to interrupt her thoughts, Tōru's eyes slowly fluttered open as he stretched, gazing at her face.

Her eyes were moist and her lips were pursed as if in pain, and Tōru sprang up, a hand reflexively cupping her face.

"What's wrong?"

[Name] hastily wiped her tears, forcing on a tight smile. "N-nothing, just recalling some things."

The brunet wasn't convinced, of course. If it was something she can cry about first thing in the morning, it was surely something to worry about.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Gazing off to the side and chewing on her bottom lip, she exhaled and spoke in a small voice. "I just never thought this day would really come... where you would... be with me."

His eyes widened at the statement as it pinched at his heart. It hurt to see her like this. Yeah, they've been through a lot together. He was a silly child and never took anything seriously besides volleyball.

To this day, he still blamed himself for not noticing her feelings much earlier.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, right? I'm here. And I'm not leaving."

Her [e/c] eyes stared deep into his own, threatening to spill tears again. Tōru simply smiled and wiped it away with his thumb.

"A damsel who knows how to wait will surely have a knight that is willing to be with her."

And as he said that with confidence, he leaned over and planted a kiss on [Name]'s forehead with a pained smile.

"I don't go back on my word. I love you."


	5. Intimidate [Azumane Asahi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Azumane Asahi x Fem!Reader]

Azumane Asahi has always been the insecure type. He was never terrible, nor did anyone ever criticize his talent. His problem was solely internal. Nobody knew how the mind of Asahi quite worked, but it was clear that the teenage boy didn't believe in himself due to the terrible rumors his schoolmates freely conjured due to his physical appearance.

However, as insecure as he may be, nothing was stopping Asahi from falling in love.

Being insecure was a bit of a problem, sure, but he believed that so long as he could watch her from afar and make sure that she was healthy and happy, even if it was with someone else, he could handle a one-sided love.

[L/N] [F/N] was the complete opposite of Asahi. She was quite confident, outgoing, friendly, popular, and she was incredibly beautiful. He couldn't help but fall for the fair maiden. She was so nice that even when her friends would warn her to stay away from the "17-year-old boy in a middle-aged man's body" she would blatantly refuse and would continue to befriend him.

However, that he was friends with her was not without consequence for Asahi. He was allowed to admire her (in secret), but this made enemies for him; her many other admirers.

Eventually, he began to notice that her friends would distance themselves from her because she hung around him quite often. A part of him felt guilty, like he was stealing her from them. Thinking deeply about it, he would hate it if she truly lost her friends all because of him, so he made up his resolve.

——————  
Asahi scanned the school gardens, searching for [F/N]. At lunch, if she wasn't with him or her friends, she liked to spend lunch reading a book in the shade of trees. It was easy to find her this way.

No sooner than thinking about her, he spotted her napping against a tree, clutching a book to her chest. Just as he was about to approach her, Takeo, a guy who also admired [F/N], knelt beside her and caressed her cheek with a smile. This awoke her and she looked up at him with an angelic smile of her own.

Asahi didn't even have time to think or get himself to believe that what just transpired was a misunderstanding and so he decided to leave, not turn back.

Jogging through the halls to god knows where, he eventually found himself in the worn down biology lab. The brunet ran his hands through his hair, grasping tightly to the point where it hurt him.

Unfortunately, this confirmed that the pain was indeed real and... Asahi was jealous. He felt ridiculous, ashamed that he would feel in such a way. Who the hell did he think he was, he thought. Azumane Asahi? Jealous? He had no right to!

She was simply a friend. Nothing more. She was only being nice to him.

Biting his lip to keep the tears from coming, Asahi convinced himself of these lies to console himself.

He ran back down the halls and into class, swearing to himself that he would protect her everything by distancing himself.

——————  
3週間後 || 3 weeks later

[F/N] strained on her toes, trying to peek into Asahi's class and see if he was there. For the past number of weeks, she hadn't seen much of the boy.

Anytime she'd try to hang out with him, he was always busy. For a whole week he hadn't gone to school due to a cold and she hadn't seen or heard much of him and it was starting to worry her.

With no success, [F/N] gave up and decided for the next period to possibly nab Asahi and have a moment to talk to him. She was truly worried about his health as it seems to have taken a sudden decline.

And with that, she set off to kill some time in the library until the next bell.

——————  
After the last bell, [F/N] immediately ran to Asahi's last class of the day and sure enough, the boy was there, last one to pack his stuff and leave.

He turned to leave and noticed [F/N] standing by the door, a smile on her face.

With his heart beating wildly in his chest, he strained to think of a quick plan to avoid her. The past 3 weeks, he'd managed just fine as he got a cold and was asked to stay home for most of the time and other times he'd reason that he was swamped with practice due to Spring Nationals. This time, however, he had no such excuse.

"[F/N]-san, what are you doing here?"

[F/N] flinched at the unusual tone in Asahi's voice, but decided to brush it off. "I've been worried as I haven't seen you around lately. I was just wondering if you were doing alright?"

Asahi turned away from her, for fear that his feelings would intervene with his decision. He was so sure he'd made up his mind and he didn't want to back down now.

"Oh I've been doing fine. I've recovered from sickness and I'm all in the clear for going to practice now. Which reminds me, I really have to make a run for it. Have a good day [L/N]-san."

And with that, the brunet boy turned to leave without so much as another glance. [F/N] was utterly confused and hurt. He even referred to her by her surname... just what could she have done?

In a daze, as if the world fell upon her, [F/N] worked to drag her feet and walk herself out of the room. She couldn't even bother herself to make up an excuse for not attending club activities and simply decided to go straight home.

Today was probably one of the worst days she's had. She could slowly feel Asahi slipping away from her.

——————  
次の日 || The next day

[F/N] tread the halls carefully, looking around for a certain third year. She was well aware that he seemed to be upset with her. For whatever reason, she didn't quite know.

However, Asahi was important enough to [F/N] for her not to simply let him slip out of her life. She atleast needed to know why he was suddenly opting out of being involved with her.

After turning right to the science hallway, she spotted a couple suspicious figures down the end of the hall.

It was Asahi and Mariko, [F/N]'s bestfriend. They both appeared to be on edge, clearly disliking each other's company. For some reason however, they could put their differences aside for a seemingly important discussion.

After hushed exchanges and evident frowns on their faces, the two looked around and parted as if trying to make sure nobody had witnessed the two of them interacting. [F/N] slipped right back around the corner, just out of sight.

Taking a deep breath and ensuring neither of the two were there, she set out to meet with Mariko who had just conveniently sent her a message saying she needed to discuss something.

—

Mariko stood hidden in a grove of trees in the back of the outdoor gym, biting her nails. It was a bad habit of hers for when she was nervous or was reluctant to discuss a topic.

[F/N] clutched her bag to her side, nervous of whatever it was Mariko had to say. One thing was certain; what they were about to discuss was something Asahi wanted to convey... but apparently not directly to [F/N] herself.

[F/N] clearing her throat, Mariko turned to her, startled by the sudden noise. The color drained from her face as it dawned on her that she had to convey a difficult message from that bastardous boy everyone warned her and [F/N] about.

Mariko sat by the tree and pat the space beside her. [F/N] took a seat, fiddling with her skirt.

"This isn't going to be easy but... I need to tell you some things."

Mariko turned away from the girl, unable to meet her eyes.

"Asahi told me you shouldn't get close to him anymore. He says he's had some issues with you that he only recently decided to be vocal about. I'm here to tell you all about it."

[F/N] sunk in her seat, wrapping her arms around herself for even the slightest bit of comfort.

"Asahi told me that he thought of you as pushy. He was known to be an outcast and apparently only wishes to befriend those in his volleyball club. You were being annoying for persistently clinging to him."

Every word came like a stab to the heart and tears began to form in the corners of [F/N]'s eyes. Was all of this really true? She found it hard to believe but also difficult to refute.

"He says... you were being a burden by getting close to him. Being with you made enemies for him and caused more people to dislike him. He wants you to..."

[F/N] shut her eyes as tight as she could, tears rolling down her face. Nothing could possibly brace her for what was coming.

"He wants you to forget him. Cut him off."

Proving to be too much to handle, [F/N] took off without another word, leaving an upset Mariko behind. This was the reason why she'd warned her friend about Asahi in the first place. It wasn't so much his appearance but rather the fact that Azumane was a coward. That was a well known fact.

Mariko had foreseen something like this taking place, and regretted the day it would come. She couldn't blame [F/N] for being upset after all.

This was for the best for now. Until the boy could properly sort out his feelings and come to terms with them, there was nothing Mariko could do to help Asahi or [F/N] and it was a painful fact.

Deciding against chasing [F/N], Mariko set out to seek advice from the almighty duo of the Karasuno boys volleyball team; Daichi and Koushi.

——————  
[F/N] sat in the farthest, unpopulated corner of the library, crestfallen.

She didn't want to believe any of what she heard, but surely it wasn't impossible. Now that she thought about it, [F/N] agreed that she was rather pushy with the boy, considering he wasn't the most outgoing person she knew.

Asahi was a kind person, simply misunderstood.

Still, she was heartbroken. Had Asahi really felt this way all this time? Did he really not once even think good of her?

Was she really being a pain for wanting to be close to the boy she liked...?

Tears cascaded down her face and onto the wooden desk. Silently, she cried her heart out to experiencing her very first heartbreak.

******  
Frankly, Koushi could say he had never felt this afraid. Sure, he was like a mother figure to the team and was deeply concerned for his teammates when it came to sport, and occassionally, personally.

The silver-haired boy was tagging along with Daichi who was currently fuming due to the actions of a certain brunet boy.

Just moments before, a girl named Mariko, claiming to be [F/N]'s best friend came forward to Daichi and Koushi for advice.

Mariko explained the consequential cowardice of the one and only Azumane Asahi and how he called [F/N] "pushy".

After hearing the story, Daichi politely excused himself and Koushi from the girl's company and went off to hunt down Asahi.

"I can't believe he would say that! I mean, I already knew he was a coward, sure. But to think he'd go as far as to hurt [F/N]!"

Daichi continued to huff, genuinely upset about the current matters. Koushi couldn't blame him, really. When Asahi had confessed to both of them that he had feelings for [F/N], he made a promise not to do anything stupid to hurt the girl.

They were both painfully aware that Asahi was the king of cowards and he could stop at nothing to conceal his true motives or feelings to suit his fears.

The reason why Daichi was particularly angered today, however, was that Asahi decided to take action, but with a decision meant to hurt [F/N] rather than bring them closer together.

Deciding to start their search in the gym where their club always practiced, Daichi pulled the doors back with so much strength Koushi could swear the entire gym shook.

Hitting the jackpot, Asahi was there, practicing jump serves until he was startled by Daichi.

"Oi Asahi. C'mere."

Just the venom in Daichi's voice was enough to send shivers down the brunet's spine.

Reluctant and afraid, Asahi knew that if he didn't walk over and do as he was told, he would be in a world of pain. Dropping the ball to the floor, he made his way to a fuming Daichi and equally afraid Koushi, who had a hand on Daichi's shoulder to try to calm him.

"So... remember what we talked about before when we agreed there was no making stupid decisions?"

His eyes widened at the reminder, wondering just where he could have possibly heard about it.

Idiotic as it was, Asahi was hoping Daichi nor Suga would notice what he had hoped would be an ever expanding rift between him and [F/N]; for her sake.

"So I heard from a little birdie that you thought the love of your life was pushy."

The way Daichi spit every word was clearly laced with accusation and he was definitely not happy with Asahi's plan.

"Now why would you think that now, after all these months of pining after her?"

The question hung in the air, and silence swallowed the trio as Daichi and Suga waited for Asahi to explain.

They'd been clearly upset because of the obvious toll the situation was taking on [F/N] who was normally cheery and optimistic; a little ball of sunshine.

If Asahi was so in love with her, gods why couldn't he just go out and tell her so? It was obvious how she felt about him.

Koushi could see the pain in Asahi's expression, pitying the boy for the sudden confrontation.

"I don't mean to be rude but if you're doing this to test her, you're being the biggest dickhead I know."

Asahi mulled it over in his head after hearing about how upset [F/N] had been since he started to avoid her. Was it true? Was she really upset?

Why was he doing this? Surely it wasn't for his own benefit as he really wanted to be as close to her as he possibly could. Just thinking about seeing her again and being close to her, being able to converse, know more, and communicate however he could with her made it very difficult not to simply run to her this instant.

"So what's the final verdict Asahi? Will you grow a pair and pursue this girl or will you be the classic coward that you are and let you two fall apart?" Daichi lectured with what he had hoped would be the final remarks to convince Asahi to run to [F/N] and clear this misunderstanding.

Images of him being with her and how much fun they'd had, how comfortable he felt around her, how loud the beating of his heart always was at the sight of her, all flashed in his mind.

In the end, Asahi wasn't willing enough to let go of this happiness and close off his heart to the love of his life.

Once again, he'd decided.

It didn't matter if you changed your mind or if you hated his guts now. But he knew that from now on, he would face his biggest fears and be as true to you as you had been with him.

——————  
The view of the falling petals from the surrounding Sakura trees was so serene, anyone's spirits would have been uplifted by now.

[F/N] was a special case of heartbreak, however, to not be affected by this captivating sight.

All she'd ever wanted was to be normal and happy.

All she'd ever wanted was to be liked by the person she'd like the most.

As if to calm her spirits from this storm of feelings within her, a lone sakura petal landed softly on her nose.

To soothe her aching heart, [F/N] decided to make a wish upon the petals that she would be relieved of her misery soon.

What she didn't know was how soon that wish would take effect.

"[F/N]!"

Her heart leapt in her chest at that familiar voice. Oh how she missed that voice...

Turning her head so slightly, her eyes fell upon a haggard Asahi, leaning over the bench she was sat upon, trying to catch his breath.

She sat still like a statue, in utter shock that he was here, beside her, looking for her.

The boy looked up into her eyes, the pain obvious on his face.

"I-I really need to talk to you."

[F/N] leaned back in her seat, averting her gaze from the boy. She was afraid of what he would say. Afraid of hearing what she might not want to hear.

Asahi cautiously sat beside her, afraid that he would shatter her with one wrong move.

A couple moments of silence had passed, he cleared his throat and decided to begin to explain the situation to her.

"I apologize for the past few days."

[F/N] kept her head down now, listening patiently for what was to come.

"I shouldn't have left you in the dark, where you were worried and alone while I selfishly did as I pleased without realizing the pain I had caused you."

"I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose. I set this plan in motion with your happiness in mind. I thought that distancing myself from you would give you more opportunities to be happy, but I suppose I was wrong."

The brunet took a deep breath and grasped her hand in his, which caused her to turn her head and look up at him.

"I only try to think of what's best for you. I really do. And the reason for that is..."

Her breath hitched in her throat, anticipating his next words.

"...it's because I love you. Goodness gracious, I do. And I have, for a long time now. I just... never thought there was a chance of you reciprocating that."

Instead of a verbal response, [F/N] jumped into the boy's arms, briefly pulling back and giving him a well-earned fist to the chest.

He whined about the pain and noticed that suddenly, tears were streaming down her face.

"Bakasahi! Ahosahi! Bokesahi! You're so stupid!"

Asahi struggled to wipe her tears, uneased that she was in such pain because of him.

"As much as I appreciate you caring for me, it doesn't give you the right to simply decide what's best for me. How did you come to the conclusion that I would be happy without you?"

She tightened her grasp on the boy and nuzzled more into his embrace.

"I missed you... and I love you. I really, really, do. Please, promise you'll never scare me like that ever again."

He was starting to feel teary and decided to take advantage of her not being able to see his face to silently sob into her embrace.

"I promise... I promise. For the rest of my life, I only want to spend it with you. No one else."

——————

A distance away from the couple, Daichi and Koushi were leaning behind a tree, witnessing the touching events between Asahi and [F/N].

They both expected this outcome so they were not in the least bit surprised.

Sugawara faked sniffling, dabbing at his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

Daichi snickered at the sight, but nonetheless was proud that the couple finally came to terms with their feelings.

Moments later, Daichi and Suga decided it was time to head back and hear from the new couple about their love story.

Blushing from embarassment, Daichi grabbed Koushi's hand and led him away to the gym.

"Hey, how about we invite them to a double date sometime?"

 

 


End file.
